Memories
by Hikari Kurosawa
Summary: males ngetik summary... Baca aja deh... A WonKyu fic. DLDR! Alur still ngebut. RnR ne? :3


Memories

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior © God, SMEnt, their parent, themselves

Story: ©Hikari Kurosawa

Pairing: WonKyu

Summary: Kau bohong baby! Bohong bahwa kau akan terus bersamaku!/Hallo Siwon!/Maaf aku tak percaya padamu...

Warning: Typo, little poetry, hurt/comfort/angsty, boys love, AU, OOC, chara death, didn't mean to bashing chara. DL?DR!

.

.

#

.

.

Desir angin menusuk dingin. Melangkahkan kaki pada euphoria malam yang menyedihkan. Berdiri menatap langit malam dengan nanar. Memandang sang penguasa malam dan jubahnya dengan sayu. Memancarkan cahaya mereka dengan sombongnya. Seakan mereka mengejek sang pemilik obsidian. Menutup kelopaknya. Menyembunyikan obsidian nan indah itu. Menikmati desir angin malam yang menyayat kulit tan miliknya. Sendirian, tanpa sang belahan jiwa. Bening bergulir dari sudut matanya. Perih menghujam dadanya sekali lagi. Namun sang pemuda tak mengindahkannya. Ia tetap berjalan menuju apartemennya.

~xXx~

Cklek

Gelap. Tangan sang pemuda meraba permukaan dinding apartemennya, mencari sakelar lampu.

Klik

Desah napas menguar dari sela bibir tipis itu. Saat ia menutup pintu, ia terpaku menatap pintu itu. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Aah... aku tahu. Pikirannya pasti melayang pada empat bulan yang lalu.

~Four month ago~

Ting tong!

Tak ada jawaban

Ting tong!

Ting tong!

Tak ada jawaban lagi

Duk duk duk!

''Hello~ anybody here?'' teriak seseorang dari luar apartemen itu.

''Yeah, yeah! Waiting for moment! I'm coming!''

'siapa sih? Kok kayak penagih utang saja! Mana pakai acara 'gedor-gedoran' lagi! Huh!' gerutu sang pemilik apartemen itu.

Cklek

''ada bel k—''

Bets!

''Se-selamat atas wisuda-mu Siwon sunbae!'' ucap sang tamu sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga. ''Ayolah Kyu. Aku bukan perempuan'' jawab Siwon-sang pemilik apartemen-. ''Eh? Tapi, nggak masalah kan? Toh aku hanya memberi bunga ini untuk ucapan selamat!'' elak Kyuhyun-sang tamu-. ''Baiklah, terima kasih. Mau masuk dulu?'' tawar Siwon sambil menerima buket bunga yang disodorkan Kyuhyun. ''Eh... em... terima kasih. Tapi aku harus segera pergi.'' tolak Kyuhyun.

''Oh... begitu.''

''Emm... hyung...'' sedikit terhenyak mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung.

''Ya?''

Chu~

''Sa-saranghae'' kata Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciuman bibirnya sambil menunduk. Menutupi rona pink di pipinya. Siwon tertegun, lalu menyeringai. Selanjutnya, hal yang sama sekali tak Kyuhyun duga. Siwon memeluknya dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tertegun. Namun tak lama, ia menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman tersebut. Ciuman ini tidaklah passionate. Melainkan ciuman polos nan tulus. Siwon melepaskan ciuman itu. ''Nado saranghae, baby...'' jawab Siwon begitu tulus.

~XxX~

Kriiing!

Dengan segala gerutuan dan umpatan, Siwon mengulurkan tangannya. Berusaha menggapai jam beker yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. 'jam beker ya...' Siwon menatap beker di tangannya. Ah... sepertinya kenangan dua bulan lalu terbayang lagi olehnya...

~Two month ago~

''Hyung! Cepat bangun! Sudah pagi tahu!'' seru pemuda yang menggunakan apron sambil berkacak pinggang. ''Mmnh...lima menit lagii...'' jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'hyung'. ''Hei, cepat bangun—gyaa!?'' belum sepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah ditarik ke dalam pelukan Siwon. ''Baby...'' gumam Siwon sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Kyuhyun. U... uh... apa-apaan sih Siwon hyung ini?!

''Hei, cepat bangun! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan!'' kata Kyuhyun alih-alih menutupi kegugupannya. ''Mmh...aku ingin sarapan...'' sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Lalu melanjutkannya kembali.

''... Kau...''

Blush

''DASAR MESUUUM!'' raung Kyuhyun. Mengambil bantal yang ada di dekatnya lalu memukulnya ke kepala sang surai hitam itu.

.

.

Mengingatnya kembali membuat Siwon tertawa kecil. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. 'Sudah lama aku tidak ke 'tempat' itu... sebaiknya nanti aku mengunjunginya. Sebentar saja...' pikirnya. Siwon segera menyalakan shower.

~xxXxx~

''Hei... maaf, aku baru mengunjungimu. Bagaimana kabarmu?'' tanya Siwon pada batu nisan di depannya.

Cho Kyuhyun

''Sudah lama ya... sudah berapa hari sejak saat itu?'' tanyanya lagi. Seakan Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya.

~XXxXX~

''Mmn...''

''Ada apa baby?'' tanya Siwon sembari mengelus helaian coklat halus milik Kyuhyun. ''Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya... terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasihku hyung.'' kata Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada bahu Siwon. ''Kau ini, seperti mau mati saja. Ayo katakan, sebenarnya ada apa?'' tanya Siwon lagi. ''Apaan sih!? Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa kok! Hanya saja aku merasa beruntung bisa memilikimu saat ini.'' jawab sang pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

''Yaah... aku tahu, kau pasti ingin mengatakan bahwa kau beruntung bisa memiliki aku yang sangat sempurna ini kan? Hm?''

''Dasar narsis! Kau ketularan virus narsisnya Yesung hyung ya?''

''Hmm... entahlah...''

''Hyung...''

''Ya?''

''Besok... aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Mengumpulkan bahan untuk tugas akhirku.''

''Besok? Tidak bisa ditunda?'' tanya Siwon dengan sedikit kecewa. ''Tentu saja tidak! Wisudaku kan sebentar lagi!'' ujar Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. ''Ka-kalau begitu, besok... aku antar ke bandara ya...'' kata Siwon pelan. Merasa ada perasaan aneh yang mengusik pikirannya. ''Tentu! Gomawo hyung!'' ucap Kyuhyun. ''Kau... akan kembali kan?'' tanya Siwon. Memastikan Kyuhyun akan kembali. ''Tentu! Aku janji!'' sahut Kyuhyun. Lalu mencium pipi Siwon.

''Saranghae hyung!''

~#~

Kriing kriing!

Ponsel Siwon berbunyi. Saat melihat siapa penelponya, alis Siwon berkerut 'Donghae-ya...?' gumamnya.

''Yeobo—''

('SIWON-AH! CEPAT NYALAKAN TELEVISIMU DI CHANNEL TUJUH!')

Siwon terlambat menyelamatkan telinganya dari ponsel yang di genggamnya.

''Ada apa sih?''

('Sudah! Nyalakan saja! Ppali!')

Dengan cepat, Siwon meraih remote televisinya.

[...sawat dengan kode J698 jurusan Tokyo, Jepang mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat dikabarkan jatuh di...]

Segala tampak gelap bagi Siwon saat nama Kyuhyun terpampang pada televisinya sebagai passenger pesawat itu.

Traak

('Ya! Siwon-ah? Gwaenchanayo?')

''Kyu... hyun...''

~XXxXX~

''Kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku saat kau dikabarkan meninggal?'' tanya Siwon. ''Segalanya tampak gelap bagiku. Dunia terasa runtuh menimpaku.'' lanjutnya diakhiri dengan tawa hambar yang terdengar menyedihkan.

''Kenapa baby...?'' ucapnya pelan. ''Kenapa kau bohong padaku? Padahal kau janji akan kembali ke sisiku.'' ucapnya lagi sambil menahan isakkan yang akan keluar dari celah bibirnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Berusaha menahan air mata -yang dengan keras kepalanya- merangsek keluar. Ia berjongkok di depan nisan itu dan meletakkan karangan bunga yang telah ia bawa sejak tadi. Di depan nisan Kyuhyun. Orang yang amat ia sayangi.

''Sampai nanti lagi, baby.''

~xXXx~

Cklek

Klik

Desah napas kembali menguar ke udara. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam sana. Tak sengaja, pandangan Siwon jatuh pada vas bunga di samping kulkas. Bunga di dalamnya telah mengering. Entahlah, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali vas itu diisi.

''Hallo hyung!''

Sayup terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

''Kyu...?!''

Saat ia membalikkan badan, obsidian itu terbelalak. Melihat sosok yang ia rindukan, namun seharusnya tak ada lagi. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun. ''Hallo hyung! Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. 'Pabboya…! Aku merindukanmu tahu...!'' ujar Siwon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh.

''Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak menepati janji itu.'' katanya. ''Bodoh... Seharusnya yang meminta maaf itu aku bodoh. Maaf... aku tak mempercayaimu, baby.'' kata Siwon sambil mencoba merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Direngkuhnya sosok itu lebih erat. Mencoba membagi kehangatan yang ia miliki saat ini. ''Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.'' ujar Kyuhyun.

''Gomawo, baby!''

''Ne... mianhae hyung, sayonara...''

~xXx~

Plik

''Kenapa... aku bisa di sini?'' gumam Siwon saat menyadari dirinya telah berada di kamarnya. ''Haa... sudahlah. Aku ingin mandi.''

Triing

Ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

[From: Zhoumi Ge

Subject: Can we meet now?

Shi Yuan, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Temui aku di caffe seperti biasa, oke?!]

'memangnya ada apa sih?' batin Siwon. Jari tangannya menari dengan cepat di atas keypad ponselnya.

[To: Zhoumi Ge

Subject: Oke

Baiklah. Kalau tidak penting aku akan pulang saja! Arraseo?]

~xxAxx~

''Aish… kemana sih koala Cina itu? Cih!'' gerutu Siwon setelah sampai di tempat yang dimaksudkan Zhoumi. Namun orang yang bersangkutan malah belum datang. ''Mianhamnida, boleh aku duduk di sini? Kulihat tidak ada tempat lain yang kosong.'' tanya seorang pemuda kepada Siwon. Siwon tertegun melihat pemuda yang bertanya padanya. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan bergumam.

''Ya. Tentu saja... Kyu...''

.

~Owari~

.

.

A/N:

Gaje ya? Iya… saya juga tau kok… T-T

Sad ending yang nggantung... Nggak boleh ada yang protes, ok?#ngacungin pisau#digeplak

Pemanasan dulu sebelum the next project... XD

Oya, do'ain saya biar lulus dengan nilai memuaskan ya~ nanti saya bikinin wonkyu yang happy ending deh... Tapi nggak janji ya~#slap

RnR ne? :3


End file.
